The present invention relates to emulsion concentrates that are free-flowing and pumpable at low temperatures and which have good sensory properties and good storage stability, and which are suitable in particular for cosmetic wipes, and in which it is possible to dispense with the use of ethoxylated raw materials.
Emulsion concentrates on the market are generally based on ethoxylated raw materials, which are regarded as critical from an ecological point of view.
For EO-free (i.e. free from ethoxylated raw materials), hydrophilic emulsion concentrates, a combination is known which is based on water-insoluble oil components, emulsifiers and polyols and is available e.g. under the name Emulgade® CPE (trade name). A disadvantage with these emulsion concentrates is their viscosity increase at low temperatures, particularly at temperatures below 15° C. and their sensory properties.
WO 2008/019773 A1 describes emulsion concentrates with water-insoluble components, hydrophilic nonionic emulsifiers, lipophilic coemulsifiers, polyols and water. Here, emulsifiers based on ethoxylated substances are used. Furthermore, a free-flowability and pumpability of the emulsion concentrates at room temperature is stated, which can preferably be produced with small fractions of ethoxylated substances/raw materials. It was of particular interest to provide emulsion concentrates which can be produced without ethoxylated substances.
It was an object of the present invention to provide emulsion concentrates which are free-flowing and pumpable at temperatures below 15° C. and have good sensory properties. According to the invention, free-flowing and pumpable are terms used to refer to emulsion concentrates whose viscosity at 15° C. is below 30,000 mPa*s, measured using a Brookfield rotary viscometer (model RVF, spindle 5, 10 rpm, 23° C.)
These emulsion concentrates can be applied neat to substrates, but are normally diluted. In the simplest case, the dilution takes place with water. It is a further object of the invention to provide emulsion concentrates which are storage-stable after dilution, which is generally ensured if the particle size, measured using a Coulter LS, is less than 100 nm and the dilutions are transparent and do not separate.